falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Rémond
'House of Rémond' René I & Founding The House of Rémond was formed in the year 515AER when Emperor Frederick III granted René Rémond the Baronship of Port Katharina. The Rémond family was relatively new to Falleentium, with René I being a first generation immigrant to Falleen soil. However, in their short time in Falleentium they made a name for themselves in the colony of Vintheriu with René being elected as an assemblyman for the colonial assembly just months before being granted the title of Baron and having his family raised up to noble status. With the formation of the Antarian Domionion Baron Rémond was made Viscount Rémond. After the dissolution of the Antarian Dominion René I stayed on as Viscount of Port Katharina as if nothing had happened, and in the days following began furthering his activism within the colony to improve the standard of living for those there. Soon after though René I gave up all titles in Falleentium and returned home to Arum on urgent family business that kept him away for several years. Upon returning and after House Haruka controlled the colony in their absence, René I was granted Port Katharina once more by His Imperial Majesty, The Emperor. During the great war René I was incredibly proactive on the home front, managing the Bryland-Rémond Industrial Group's war efforts, as well as serving as the head of Armaments and Munitions on the war produciton board. Through the war he also served in less public ways via the ISSB directing top secret operations in all theaters of operation. In 550 AER René's Heir René Jr and his youngest son, Tristan, were wed to Princess Amy and Sian Kaldwin. However, with the wedding still fresh on everyone's mind, Viscount René I drew his last breath and passed away in his sleep. René II With René I's death, his son, Commandant of the Imperial Coast Guard René Jr, has become Viscount René Rémond II of Port Katharina. With his father's death he has picked up his reigns and gone forward with the betterment of Port Katharina. Like his father, René II swore to the people of Katharina that he would always look out for their best interests and to continue his father's goal of making the territory one of the best in all of Falleentium. René II, much like his father was incredibly proactive about all of his duties, especially to the people of Katharina. *'Head of Family: '''Vincent Marcellus-Rémond, Governor of Port Katharina, 4th Viscount of Port Katharina, Herzog of Konigsberg, Commandant of the Imperial Coast Guard, CEO of the Bryland-Rémond Industrial Group *'Motto: "Per verum imperamus" ''(By truth we govern) *'Founded: '515AER *'Title(s): 'Viscount of Port Katharina *'Residences of the Family: **Rémond Residence, Southern Point District, Vintheriu **Rémond Estate, Outside the city of Port Katharina **Königsberg Castle, Königsberg, Apari 'Family' *Head: Vincent Rémond I, Herzog of Königsberg and Viscount of Port Katharina - 40 *>Wife: Viktoria Marcellus I of the Straits, Princess - 40 *>Son: Jan Marcellus-Rémond I of the Straits, Prince - 13 *>Son: Johannes Marcellus-Rémond I of the Straits, Prince - 6 *Father: René Rémond I - 57 (deceased) *Mother: Claire Rémond-Bryland - 51 *Grand-Father: Javert Rémond - 71 (Deceased) *Grand-Mother: Anne Rémond - 79 (Deceased) *Uncle: Pierre Rémond - 50 *Aunt: Adèle Rémond - 51 *>Uncle: Prince Callum Mecoo VI - 46 **Cousin: Anoushka Mecoo I - 27 **Cousin: Callum Mecoo VII - 18 *Brother (Adopted): Maj. Christopher L. Rémond, Prince of the Straits, Baron of Baban - 41 *>Wife: Natacha d'Évreux-Marcellus, Princes of the Straits, Baroness of Baban - *Brother: René Rémond Jr. II- 33 (Deceased) *>Wife: Amy Kaldwin, Princess of Farrulli and Entloland - 24 (Deceased) *Brother: Tristan Rémond - 40 *>Wife: Sian Kaldwin, Princess of Farrulli and Entloland, Baroness of Henosbrun - 40 *Sister: Maj. Arturia Rémond - 40 *Sister: Marceline Rémond - 25 *Sister: Joséphine Rémond - 22 'The Rémond Company' Merged in 540AER with Bryland Industries to from Rémond-Bryland Industrial Group. Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium Category:Colonies and Possessions